We are Boys Over Flowers
by Akira Whitersmirk
Summary: F4... kaya, tampan, dan sombong, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji , Sai, dan Namikaze Naruto adalah raja dari sekolah Uchiha High School dan tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan para guru, berani menantang mereka. Haruno Sakura seorang murid pemberani yang dapat mengubah watak dingin sang Uchiha Sasuke yang bersaing dengan Hyuuga Neji. Dapatkah hati mereka saling terpaut? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto. Story belong Yoko Kamio '花より男子 _Hana Yori Dango'_ and inspired by "Boys Over Flower" Korean drama.

Warning!

Drama, Humor, Romace, Typo, and Semi-M!

* * *

**Japan News**

_"Perusahaan Jepang, Uchiha Group telah terpilih menjadi sponsor perusahaan terbesar dalam Olimpiade London 2013. Ini suatu kebanggaan Jepang yang mempunyai salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Banyak perusahaan-perusahaan yang cukup diperhitungkan di Jepang berada di bawah naungan Uchiha Group ini diantaranya adalah Namikaze Group, Uzumaki Group, Hyuuga Group, dan Gyuza Group." __  
_

* * *

Pertumbuhan ekonomi Jepang dimulai, saat ini Jepang telah mempertahankan status perusahaan terbaik, dan terus tumbuh dan berkembang, kemudian mencapai tingkat perusahaan terkenal multinasional, yaitu Uchiha. Uchiha bergerak dalam berbagai bidang yang diantaranya adalah elektronik, minyak, mobil, distribusi, dan telekomunikasi. Presiden Uchiha Group yang terkenal sebagai konglomerat terbesar di Jepang membangun gedung putih sebagai bentuk persembahan bahwasanya Uchiha Group telah berhasil meningkatkan impor mereka sebesar satu triliun Yen. Atas dasar itu Uchiha Group mempunyai jaringan yang sangat baik seantero Jepang berkenaan dengan pemerintah. Banyak penghargaan dan mendali yang diberikan oleh negara kepada Uchiha Group, pada saat salah satu pertemuan yang berkenaan dengan pemberian mendali oleh negara, pendiri perusahaan ini bukannya menerima medali melainkan berkata "Pak, perkenankan saya untuk membangun sebuah sekolah di mana cucu-cucu saya bisa bersekolah disana." dan kemudian, berdirilah sekolah Uchiha atas izin pemerintah.

Dalam sejarah Jepang, pembangunan sekolah harus didukung oleh presiden yang percaya bahwa kemajuan ekonomi lebih penting dari pada pendidikan. Oleh karena itu pemerintah membuat undang-undang khusus untuk mengakomodasi sekolah. Ada pepatah mengatakan, "Anda tidak akan masuk dan bersekolah jika Anda tidak memiliki izin khusus untuk bersekolah di sekolah Uchiha ini, bahkan orang dalam sekalipun."

Ini adalah sekolah yang dibuat untuk menerima 1% murid dari 1% jumlah siswa yang mendaftar dan akan tetap 1%, hal itulah yang mempertahankan reputasi sekolah elit terbaik sampai sekarang. Orang yang paling cepat mendaftar, sekalipun mendaftar ketika mereka lahir, mereka tidak bisa masuk dan bersekolah di Uchiha's Kindegarten karena banyaknya permintaan untuk masuk ke sekolah elit ini. Tetapi ketika mereka diterima, maka mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk meneruskan jenjang selanjutnya seperti Uchiha's Elementary School, Uchiha's Junior High School, dan Uchiha's Senior High School, bahkan Uchiha's University. Ini adalah salah satu bagian sasaran kecemburuan dan kekaguman para siswa dan orang tua yang menderita karena penerimaan mahasiswa yang sulit untuk berbagai universitas ternama di Jepang. Namun, di Uchiha's University ini, sebuah sekolah sangat patut untuk dipilih, sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan terjadi.

**The Story is Begin**

SASORI's POV

Tanganku bergetar saat berusaha memasukkan kunci untuk membuka lokerku. Seketika aku terbelalak saat loker terbuka dan melihat Red Card yang menempel pada bagian atas lokerku. Aku melihat gambar tengkorak serta tulisan "F4" di bawahnya. Aku terdiam saat merasakan aura yang mencekam saat aku merasa di kelilingi banyak murid laki-laki disekitarku. Mataku segera menatap seseorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya keatas dan segera menghampiriku. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan menimpaku.

"Hai, Sasori-chan."

Aku menatap mereka mendekat, seseorang laki-laki yang berada di dekatku menepuk bahuku. Bahkan aku tak mengenali salah satupun dari mereka. Aku menelan salivaku saat ku rasakan tenggorokanku mulai mengering karena keadaan ini.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan denganmu?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya sembari memutar otakku bagaimana caranya aku dapat berlari dari banyaknya siswa laki-laki yang mengelilingiku.

"You bastard!"

Aku merasa ditolak dari belakang. Dua anak laki-laki yang menungguku di depan memapah kedua tanganku. Aku tak dapat bergerak bebas.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Tiga hantaman tinju mengenai perutku. Aku melepaskan papahan mereka yang menahanku dan segera berlari. Aku dapat merasakan tarikan tangan mereka yang menahanku. Tak lama kemudian keseimbangan tubuhku hilang dan aku terjatuh pada lantai. Kaki mereka menghujam tubuhku bahagai hujan yang mengguyur bumi.

.

.

SAKURA's POV

Aku menggayuh sepedaku yang membawa baju laundry ke sebuah sekolah bernama Uchiha High School. Seketika itu juga aku berhenti karena baru saja menyadari suatu palang yang menahan jalanku. Hampir saja aku menabrak palang itu. Menyebalkan.

Aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya aku menyadari satpam menatapku keheranan, "Apa yang membawamu kemari nona?"

"Ah, ya... aku adalah seorang yang mengantarkan laundry dari Haruno Dry Cleaners."

Aku dapat menatap satpam itu agak kebingungan. "Baiklah..." ia menaikkan palang itu secara otomatis. 'canggih sekali' pikirku.

Aku tersenyum sembari membungkukkan kepalaku "Doumo arigatou oji-san."

.

.

SASORI's POV

Aku merasakan hantaman beberapa kali pada wajah perut dan dadaku. Aku terjatuh kelantai saat mereka keluar dari toilet itu. Darah segar mengalir pada pelipis, kepala, hidung dan pinggir bibirku. Sekolah ini bahkan mirip seperti neraka. Aku berusaha bangun dan membuka pintu toilet sembari menatap mereka.

"Ah, kau belum menyerah juga Sasori?"

Mereka menertawakanku saat aku terjatuh kembali. Aku dapat melihat darahku yang tumpah pada lantai toilet. Dengan sisa tenaga aku berdiri dan menendang salah seorang dari laki-laki yang menyiksaku dan melayangkan tonjokan pada laki-laki yang satunya. Tak berhenti dua murid laki-laki lainnya menyerangku. Segera aku mencengkram kerah mereka dan menghantam tubuh mereka beberapa kali ke dinding lalu membuang mereka pada kaca toilet. Sial, kepala mereka tak terbentur kaca itu. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

Aku berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan sesegera mungkin menemukan persembunyianku. Ku rasa aku tak akan sanggup lagi perut ini terlalu sakit akibat hantaman gerombolan sialan itu. Aku mulai berpikir kalau mereka adalah surugan F4.

Aku segera melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah dan berusaha menaiki tangga. Aku sempat terdiam saat mendengar gemuruh langkah kaki yang memasuki gedung ini.

"Dia di sana! Cepat!"

Lagi-lagi aku mendapati gerombolan itu. Aku menutup mataku sembari mendengus pelan, apakah ini tidak akan berhenti sampai akhirnya aku mati dalam genggaman tangan mereka?. Aku merusaha melangkahkan kakiku kembali.

.

.

SAKURA's POV

Aku terus menggayuh sepeda ini. Aku mulai berpikir kalau ini bukanlah sekolah. Ini lebih seperti jalan raya yang sangat luas, atau taman. Aku mulai menemukan jalan yang kecil-terlihat seperti bukan jalan untuk dilewati oleh kendaraan. Aku hampi putus asa melihat banyak sekali bangunan yang kulewati. Akhirnya aku dapat menatap dua orang siswi yang hendak keluar dari dalam bangunan. Mereka menatapku heran karena aku sedang membawa sepedaku dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku hanya tidak mengetahui dimana area parkir berada dan sekolah ini sangat membingungkan dan bodohnya aku mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa orang berlomba-lomba masuk ke sekolah milik Uchiha Group ini? Mungkin beberapa orang yang obesitas akan langsung berkurang berat badannya karena harus berjalan beberapa puluh meter. Bayangkan saja dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lainnya berjarak lima belas meter. Mungkin Uchiha Group adalah salah satu pencinta olah raga.

Aku segera turun dari sepedaku dan menegakkan cagakannya. Aku sempat berkeliling melihat-lihat isi ruangan ini dan pada akhirnya aku berhenti pada sebuah kantin yang sangat mewah. Ah, aku kurang yakin jika ini kantin. Bahkan aku kira ini restoran. Aku hanya dapat melongo menatap susunan kursi serta meja yang rapi dan bernuansa natural. Aku dapat merasakan salivaku yang keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku hanya dapat menelannya saat melihat beberapa makanan di hidangkan para koki pada meja yang sudah di sediakan.

"Apakah ini benar-benar sekolah?" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

Aku terkejut setelah seseorang siswa laki-laki datang dan berteriak kearah kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang sedang bersantai di kantin.

"Hei! Atap! Di lantai atap! Akasuna Sasori sedang berada di lantai atap sekarang!"

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Apa dia ingin mempertontonkan beberapa jenis pertunjukan?"

"Tidak, dia sedang berlumuran darah!"

"Benarkah?"

Aku melihat seseorang siswa yang berlari menaiki tangga diikuti dengan siswa dan siswi yang lainnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, sepertinya aku mengenal nama orang yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh siswa yang datang sembari berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa... "Akasuna Sasori?" ah sepertinya itu nama clienku! "Akasuna Sasori?!"

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku menggayuh sepedaku dan berhenti tepat di dekat kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang berusaha memperhatikan seseorang dari bawah gedung segera aku turun dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang itu. Terlihat beberapa siswi memegang handphonenya dan mengaktifkan video yang merekam seseorang di atas sana. Apakah itu client yang menginginkan laundrynya?

"Apa ku bilang, dia tidak akan bertahan sampai seminggu."

"Hei, paling tidak dia seharusnya tinggal tiga minggu. Tetapi kenyataannya dia hanya bertahan tiga hari."

Aku menatap dua orang siswa yang sepertinya membicarakan orang tersebut.

.

.

SASORI's POV

Aku menatap kerumunan orang yang sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku untuk tetap berdiri pada penghalang gedung bagian atap ini. Bisa ku dengar suara tawaan kecil mereka saat menatapku sekarang. Bahkan tidak seorangpun yang mencegahku untuk terjun ke bawah. Mereka hanya menonton pertunjukanku yang akan segera dimulai.

Aku berusaha sekali lagi menatap mata mereka yang berkumpul di belakangku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. "Ini yang kalian inginkan bukan?" aku menatap mereka dengan geramnya. "baiklah, aku akan memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Aku bersiap dan menatap lantai dasar yang sudah menjadi tujuanku. Dengan beberapa sisa nafas aku berusaha merelakan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku memejamkan mataku dan...

"Tunggu! Tunggu Akasuna Sasori-san!"

Aku berhenti mengayunkan tubuhku kebawah. Aku segera menatap kebelakang dan menemukan gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang menahanku. Aku menatapnya yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencapai atap ini.

"Siapa... siapa kamu?"

"Aku? Baiklah, aku kan memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah pengantar pesanan bajumu! Haruno's Dry Cleaners, hanya tiga puluh ribu Yen saja!"

Ia terlihat girang saat meminta tagihan atas laundry baju yang ku titipkan pada salah satu laundry di kota. Aku dapat mendengar tawaan pada murid yang mendengarnya. Bukankah aksiku ini aksi yang menyeramkan? Seketika ia mencairkan keadaan dengan caranya berbicara di depan orang-orang. Aku mendengus perlahan. Ia menatapku yang mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat kearah lain. Mungkin dipikirannya saat ini adalah aku tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar hasil laundrynya. Ini sangat konyol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya dua puluh... lima ribu Yen saja. Tetapi kamu harus menjadi seorang langganan tetap yang baik."

"Ketika aku mati, kamu dapat menagihnya ke rumahku." mataku menerawang langit di depanku.

"Sekarang bukannya seperti itu... a-apa?! m-m-mati? Kamu akan mati sekarang? Tapi kenapa?" aku segera membuang pandanganku kembali. Percakapan ini mulai konyol. "kenapa? Bukannya... kamu bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat bagus?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukanlah sekolah. Ini adalah neraka."

"Hei! Yang neraka sebenarnya adalah bagian luar dari bangunan ini." Aku dapat memahami gadis ini mengatakan seperti itu karena sekolah ini sangatlah luas untuk mencapai gedung sekolahnya. "Tetapi pernahkah kamu dengar bahwa ada administrasi untuk neraka?"

"Apakah kamu pernah mendengar nama F4?" aku mulai bosan untuk melayani gadis ini. Dia terlalu lamban untuk memahami semuanya.

"F...F... apa? F4?" aku dapat menatapnya yang kebingungan. "apa itu?"

"Ketika kamu mendapatkan Red Card dari mereka, kamu menjadi seorang mangsa untuk seluruh sekolah ini. Ingat itu."

"A-ah..." aku pikir ia mulai menyadari alasan mengapa mukaku berlumuran darah. "Kamu tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berbuat seperti itu! Itu sama saja seperti orang bodoh yang membiarkan mereka berbuat seperti itu kepadamu! Jika ini adalah sekolahku, dan kamu adalah temanku, aku akan mencengkram mereka dan menghajar mereka seperti ini!" ia mulai memperagakan bagaimana ia mengahaj seseorang, seperti memukuli dan... mengigit? Aku merasa gadis ini sangatlah manis. Aku tertawa kecil, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia dapat menghiburku.

"Itu adalah keberuntungan. Yang berteman denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Jika mereka mempunyai teman sepertimu." Aku dapat melihatnya tertawa lepas-mungkin seperti cengengesan.

"Yah... ku rasa juga begitu."

Aku menarik nafas untuk terakhir kalinya dan memejamkan mataku. Mungkin ini adalah nafas terakhirku. Aku mulai menjatuhkan tubuhku bebas ke bawah. Ku rasakan gravitasi yang menarikku ke bawah tanah. Telingaku dapat mendengar suara para siswa dan siswi yang menontonku. Ku rasa ini adalah pertunjukan kedua setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Satu siswi yang mengalami penyiksaan yang sama sepertiku dan berakhir tragis, walaupun rumor itu sangat di bantah oleh pihak sekolah. Ku rasa sekolah ini kebal terhadap hukum di Jepang.

"Tidakk!"

Aku meraskan tubuhku di tahan oleh seseorang. Sepertinya bajuku berhasil di tangkap oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu berhasil menggagalkan pertunjukan akhir kehidupanku.

* * *

**Artikel Terbaru**

"_Siswi awam yang pemberani, siapakah dia?_

_Apaka dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan elit dari Uchiha High School's?"_

Banyak sekali berita yang beredar akibat kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Koran, berita, dan majalah, bahkan situs internet yang sangat di gemari oleh warga Jepang memuat tentang 'seorang gadis pemberani yang menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri seseorang siswa yang bersekolah di Uchiha High School'. Berita itu menjadi perbincangan hangat di media masa saat ini. Bahkan beberapa masyarakat menggelar aksi demonstrasi yang menuntut hukuman atas Uchiha High School. Bukankah sekolah elit tidak sepantasnya melakukan perbuatan sewenang wenang terhadap siswa-siswinya?

* * *

SAKURA's POV

"_Uchiha Group, Hukum mereka! Hukum mereka! Hapuskan pendidikan khusus! Hukum mereka! Hukum mereka!"_

"_Saya sedang berada di dekat pada demonstran yang melawan perusahan terkenal internasional Uchiha Group yaitu pendiri sistem sekolah khusus di Jepang antara lain Uchiha's School. Mari kita dengar beberapa pendapat dari para penduduk. Mari kita dengar beberapa opini dari para penduduk. Permisi tuan, apa yang anda berada disini untuk melakukan aksi demonstrasi?"_

"_Temanku juga mendapat penyiksaan dan keluar dari sekolah itu. Kita dapat mengatakan itu karena rasa stres yang tak tertahankan dari ujian yang diterima. Tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai kesulitan sama sekali."_

"_Apakah anda pikir be..."_

Aku segera mematikan televisi itu. Bahkan berita ini sangatlah mengganggu.

"Sakura, apa kamu tahu apa panggilanmu? Pahlawan pemberani, gadis super, kamu adalah generasi kami yang sesungguhnya adalah gadis super. Haruno's Dry Cleaners, semangat! Gadis super untuk sekolah Uchiha!"

"Yeah!" tuan Lee menambahkannya.

Aku dapat menatap Shion yang baru saja membaca artikel tentangku. "Isss! Berhenti melakukan itu." Aku mengayunkan lap yang ada di tanganku. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Itu menyebalkan.

"Tetapi... itu Flower Four, aku percaya jika mereka benar-benar cantik... aku pikir semua keinginanku dapat terwujud jika aku dapat melihat mereka tersenyum..." lagi-lagi rengekan Shion tentang mereka. Apa hebatnya mereka itu?

"Flower Four?" dan sekarang aku mulai merasa tuan Lee tertarik mendengar nama itu. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Flower Four? Ya benar. Tersengar seperti Fly Four, sekelompok lalat di sekitar poop."

Shion hanya tertawa mendengar celotehanku. Aku segera mengambil beberapa bungkus bubur pesanan yang akan ku antar ke sejumlah rumah. Ya saat ini aku bekerja pada restoran kecil milik Tuan Lee. Beberapa langkah dari tempat ku semula aku dapat melihat sejumlah wartawan yang merubungi restoran ini dari kaca. Bodohnya kakiku tak berhenti melangkah sampai akhirnya aku berada di ambang pintu.

"Lihat kesini!"

"Lihat kesini!"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

Aku terbelalak dan mematung. Saat ini aku di rubungioleh sinar yang menyilaukan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Banyak sekali kamera yang menghujam diriku dengan sinar-sinar itu.

"Lihat kesini!"

"Disini!"

"Tolong lihat kesini."

"Sakura!"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum memperlihatkan senyum lebarku di depan kamera. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

.

N

E

X

T

.

MIKOTO's POV

"_Yang saya maksudkan adalah apakah sekolah itu adalah sebuah sekolah untuk pemberian pemerintah Jepang? Itu bahkan bukanlah sekolah berbahasa asing atau sekolah menengah atas jurusan sains yang sangat mendunia, bahkan peraturan sekolah seperti peraturan negara bagian sangat harus ditaati. Sekolah itu hanya untuk orang kaya, dan bukah Jepang ini termasuk negara yang mementingkan kepentingan untuk masyarakat? Bukankah seharusnya peraturan sekolah harus..."_

Aku segera mematikan televisi di ruang kerjaku. Rumor ini sangat membuatku pusing, terutama anak gadis itu. Majalah yang ada di depanku pun saat ini penuh dengan artikel yang membahas tentangnya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua rumor tentang perusahaan kami.

Aku menatap Yakumi yang segera masuk ke ruangan kerja pribadiku. Ia membungkuk. Aku membanting pelan remote TV ke meja kerjaku.

"Saya meminta maaf. Sekarang PR tim sedang sibuk dengan persoalan mendesak untuk-"

"Tunggu, apakah kamu menyebut itu dengan sibuk bekerja?! Bagaimana kamu bisa membiarkan nama Sasuke keluar dari mulut para reporter?!" aku memukul meja kerja.

"Aku tak ada pilihan lainnya..." ia terlihat menunduk.

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa publik begitu menakutkan? Karena mereka tolol. Jika mereka mulai menggila untuk sebuah alasan lalu itu tidak akan mungkin membuat mereka berhenti. Itu tidak bisa menjadi sebuah pertukaran alasan dan perasaan pers." Aku terdiam dan mendengus. "Satu orang yang memulai api yang harus menjadi respon yang dapat memadamkannya."

Aku melihat seseorang sekertaris perempuan yang masuk dan memberi telepon kepadaku. "Presedir, ada panggilan dari perdana menteri untuk anda."

"Dengan saya Uchiha Mikoto. Ya, kejadian ganda untuk menjadi penghibur selanjutnya." aku menatap Yakumi dengan tatapan tajamku.

.

N

E

X

T

.

SAKURA's POV

Aku menggayuh sepedaku dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Bahkan aku tak menyadari beberapa mobil dan beberapa orang berpakaian seperti pengawal sedang menunggu di depan rumahku. "Aku sudah berlari dari kejaran wartawan dan menyia-nyiakan waktuku karena aku seorang pengirim yang salah. Uchiha High, setiap waktu aku berpikir tentangnya dan itu membuatku mual."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan "Tadai-" aku melihat seseorang yang duduk dengan ibu dan ayahku, serta... Inori juga?

"Dia pulang tepat waktu," aku dapat melihat senyuman lebar dari ayah kepada seseorang. "Sakura! Katakan Konbanwa!"

Aku terdiam menatap orang tersebut, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat formal dan rapi.

"Dia bilang, dia disini atas perintah presedir Uchiha Group."

"Hah?" aku melongo atas ucapan yang ayah katakan.

"Sekarang saya sudah melihat seorang yang terkenal sebagai gadis super. Ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan mengenal anda."

Aku merasa akan di mintai keterangan atas kejadian itu. "Aku tidak mendorong anak laki-laki tersebut. Benar, itu dari F4 atau sesuatu yang lainnya, mereka salah satu yang-"

"Saya disini hanya-"

"Sakura, anakku jangan takut. Mulai besok kamu akan bersekolah di Uchiha's High School." Aku melihat ibu tersenyum.

"Kamu akan bersekolah disana!" aku mendengar suara yang serempak dari ayah, ibu dan Inori. Apa-apaan ini?

"A-apa?!"

"Itu karena-"

"Presedir sangat terkesan denganmu. Mereka akan menerimamu sebagai murid yang mendapat beasiswa!" aku terdiam, ayah sudah berhasil memotong kalimat orang ini kedua kalinya.

"Beasiswa? Kenapa aku?"

"Kami percaya bahwa Sakura-"

"Nee-chan, nee mendapatkan juara dalam lomba berenang sampai Junior High School, mereka ingin nee berenang lagi!" sepertinya Inori sudah mengikuti kebiasaan ayah untuk memotong percakapan.

"Tidak." Mereka terdiam menatapku.

Aku tersenyum menatap orang yang baru saja mengabarkan tentang rencana beasiswaku ini. "Aku sudah sangat bersukur dengan apa yang sudahku punya saat ini, aku tidak ingin bersekolah disana. Jadi, lebih baik anda pulang sekarang tuan."

**TBC**

* * *

**_Hi readers, baiklah. Aku akui fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang sudah lama ingin aku buat. Percampuran antara Anime Jepang dan Drama Korea. Bahkan aku sampai lelah harus mengikuti alurnya. Mungkin memang terlihat membosankan tapi tidak ada salahnya seorang author memuntahkan semua inspirasinya walaupun terlihat terlalu banyak kontroversi. Aku sadar selama ini anime lovers dan korean lovers banyak yang bertentangan karena suatu hal tetapi aku akui aku menyukai anime dan drama Korea. Semoga kalian suka. Yah... aku harap kalian mau me-_review_ fanficku kali ini. Doumo arigatou._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

_Aku merasa akan di mintai keterangan atas kejadian itu. "Aku tidak mendorong anak tersebut. Benar, itu dari F4 atau sesuatu, mereka salah satu yang-"_

"_Saya disini hanya-"_

"_Sakura, anakku, jangan takut. Mulai besok kamu akan bersekolah di Uchiha's High School." Aku melihat ibu tersenyum._

"_Kamu akan bersekolah disana!" aku mendengar suara yang serempak dari ayah, ibu dan Inori. Apa-apaan ini?_

"_A-apa?!"_

"_Itu karena-"_

"_Presedir sangat terkesan denganmu. Mereka akan menerimamu sebagai murid yang mendapat beasiswa!" aku terdiam, ayah sudah berhasil memotong kalimat orang ini kedua kalinya._

"_Beasiswa? Kenapa aku?"_

"_Kami percaya bahwa Sakura-"_

"_Nee-chan, nee mendapatkan juara dalam lomba berenang sampai Junior High School, mereka ingin nee berenang lagi!" sepertinya Inori sudah mengikuti kebiasaan ayah untuk memotong percakapan._

"_Tidak." Mereka terdiam menatapku._

_Aku tersenyum menatap orang yang baru saja mengabarkan tentang rencana beasiswaku ini. "Aku sudah sangat bersukur dengan apa yang sudahku punya saat ini, aku tidak ingin bersekolah disana. Jadi, lebih baik anda pulang."_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto. Story belong Yoko Kamio '花より男子 _Hana Yori Dango'_ and inspired by "Boys Over Flower" Korean drama.

Warning!

Drama, Humor, Romace, Typo, and Semi-M!

* * *

Ibu memelototiku. Aku menatap kearahnya dengan tidak perduli.

"Sakura, saya mohon, terimalah."

"Dia akan menerimanya," tubuhku di tarik oleh ayah dan Inori ke kamar. "dia akan masuk besok, percayalah." Ibu tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Hmmmph! Hmmm!" aku ingin sekali berteriak untuk mengatakan tidak. Mulutku di bekap oleh ayah dan Inori, aku hanya dapat menatap ibu yang mengantarkan orang itu kedepan. Akhirnya ayah melepaskanku setelah yakin orang itu telah menjauh dari rumah kami. Aku menatap ibu yang memasuki rumah dan menari seperti orang yang... ergh!

"Haha!"

"Ssst!" ia menghampiriku "jika kamu mempunyai mata lihat itu." Aku melihat ayah memamerkan jas Uchiha's High School pada handycamp yang di pegang oleh Inori sembari mengatakan "Uchiha high, Uchiha high, Uchiha high." berulang kali.

"Nee, apa nee berfikir hari ini akan datang? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bangga menjadi otoutomu." Ia mulai menyocokkan kemeja putih pada badanku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat adik laki-laki dan ayahku yang menari-nari. Aku pikir ini bukanlah salah satu hadiah perjudian atau undian dari televisi Jepang, ini sangat berlebihan.

"Setelah kamu mengetahui mereka seperti ini, apa kamu tetap mengatakan tidak akan bersekolah di Uchiha High?" aku melirik ibu yang menatapku dengan serius. Jujur aku sangat membenci kondisi ini. "dan apa kamu tahu berapa banyak kerugian jika kamu tidak masuk ke sekolah tersebut?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Haha, aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukan itu!"

"Orang lain sampai gila karena jika tidak mempunyai kepintaran serta uang mereka tidak akan bersekolah di Uchiha High kenapa kamu tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah itu?"

Aku hanya memejamkan mata sembari mendengus sebelum mengatakan "Apa haha tak mengingat sedikitpun ketika haha mengatakan bahwa banyak orang kaya yang memperlihatkan hartanya dengan membangun sekolah khusus untuk mereka termasuk sekolah Uchiha itu?!"

"Itukan karena kita berada disituasi yang berbeda saat itu dan mereka membuatku cemburu. Hey, jika uang dapat jatuh dari langit, siapa yang tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku merasa semuanya tidak akan mungkin." aku memikirkan perasaan ayah dan juga Inori tetapi...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"_Apakah kamu pernah mendengar nama F4?" aku mulai bosan untuk melayani gadis ini. Dia terlalu lamban untuk memahami semuanya._

"_F...F... apa? F4?" aku dapat menatapnya yang kebingungan. "apa itu?"_

"_Ketika kamu mendapatkan Red Card dari mereka, kamu menjadi seorang mangsa untuk seluruh sekolah ini. Ingat itu."_

"_A-ah..." aku pikir ia mulai menyadari alasan mengapa mukaku berlumuran darah._

* * *

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana?" seketika lamunanku buyar saat ibu menatapku dengan serius.

"Terserah apa yang haha katakan, aku tidak akan bersekolah, apapun penawarannya. Sekalipun dengan kolam renang atau makanan mewah. Jadi sebaiknya haha menerima keputusanku, ne." aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

"Makanan mewah?" Inori hanya berkedip menatapku sembari menelan salivanya. "benarkah itu haha?"

"Ssst." Ibu melirik Inori. "Kamu menyukai olahraga renangkan?" kata-kata ibu menghentikan langkahku.

"Bukankah kamu ingin sekali bersekolah pada sekolah yang mempunyai fasilitas renang?" Itu memang benar, sangat tabu jika ibu akan mengerti walaupun aku menceritakan kejadian saat itu. Akasuna Sasori, bukankah ia satu-satunya sasaran di tempat yang mirip sekali dengan neraka itu? Ya... walaupun neraka tak akan mungkin mempunyai fasilitas kantin yang mewah.

Aku segera berbalik "Apa yang membuat haha memaksaku untuk bersekolah disana? Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan bersekolah hanya karena keinginan fasilitas renang?"

Ibu terlihat memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak akan bersekolah disana. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin!"

* * *

_**Sakura in Uchiha's Senior High School**_

Aku melihat beberapa mobil mewah yang mengiringi mobil kami. Yang benar saja, tak biasanya ayah memakai baju formal untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Ini terlalu berlebihan, bukankah aku terbiasa mengayuh sepedaku saat berangkat menuju sekolah. Lagi pula aku tak ingin memberatkan biaya bahan bakar yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk mengantarku. Ini benar-benar pemborosan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil ini terparkir rapi, sejajar dengan mobil mewah lainnya. Aku segera menjulurkan tanganku untuk membuka pintu mobil, seketika ayah menahanku. "Tunggu." Ia segera keluar dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Aku turun dari mobil itu dan membungkuk. "Baiklah aku akan masuk sekarang."

"Ganbatte Sakura-chan!" aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berusaha sesemangat mungkin menirukan gaya semangat ayahku. "Sekarang pergilah." ayah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras.

"Dry cleaning di sini, dry cleaniiing!"

Suara mobil itu mengudara. Kurasa mobil ini terlalu sensitif atau terlalau bersemangat seperti ayah sehingga dapat berbunyi di waktu yang tidak tepat. Bukankah sesuatu benda sedikit mirip dengan tuannya? Baiklah, mobil ini sangat berlebihan seperti ayah.

Ayah hanya dapat memijat keningnya. Aku mendengus, lalu segera berbalik dan meneruskan langkahku. Aku dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari para siswa-siswi yang mengejekku akibat kejadian yang memalukan tadi.

Aku berusaha memahami peta tentang sekolah ini untuk mencari satu tempat yang ingin ku tuju. Aku menaiki anak tangga menuju salah satu gedung di sekolah ini. Banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang terlihat berbeda dimataku saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka. Terutama dari style dan fashion.

"Hanya ada dua kemeja yang sama di negara ini, salah satunya yang ku kenakan saat ini. Apa kalian tahu orang kedua yang mempunyai kemeja yang sama denganku?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir aku berhasil melebihi dia?"

"Pinjamkan kemejamu padaku."

"Aku duluan!"

"Hey, aku duluan!"

Aku menatap tiga orang bercakap-cakap tentang kemeja sembari berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku. Aku pikir ini bukanlah sekolah yang seperti ibu pikirkan. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang mempelajari tentang style dan fashion sebelum aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian formal broken white memainkan biolanya. Kakiku membawaku pada jalan setapak yang teduh. Udara segar menyapaku dari dedaunan yang sangat ramah. Cahaya matahari berusaha menembus celah-celah dedaunan sembari mengusik awan. Pemuda itu bermain tepat di depan bangku kayu. Alunan biola yang di mainkan oleh jemari lentiknya mengalun lembut ditelingaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang bahkan saat angin menerpa wajahnya. Seketika alunan biola itu terhenti, ku rasa ia menyadari keberadaanku yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Aku terdiam mematung saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengganggunya.

"Ano... G-gomen, apa anda tahu dimana letak kolam renang dari sini?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk suatu arah dengan tongkat biolanya.

"Ah, disana." Aku membungkuk dan tersenyum "Arigatou gozaimasu. Ah, gomen. Tolong lanjutkan apa yang anda lakukan tadi."

Aku membungkuk lagi. "Arigatou!" Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku sembari tersenyum.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku berjalan pada ruangan utama sekolah dengan beberapa ruang kelas untuk Uchiha High. Kakiku membawaku pada tangga menuju lantai dua ruangan utama ini.

"Itu F4!" seorang siswi berteriak memenuhi ruang utama ini.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kyaa!"

"Mereka datang!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaa!"

"Casanova! Sai-kun!"

"Lihat! Mereka datang!"

Semua siswa dan siswi berlarian menuruni tangga dan berkumpul pada pintu masuk utama. Aku dapat melihat empat pemuda memasuki pintu masuk ruangan ini. 'Siapa mereka? Sepertinya sangat dikagumi.' aku dapat menatap salah seorang pemuda diantaranya adalah pemuda yang ku jumpai saat aku mencari kolam renang di sekolah ini. Bukankah ia pemuda yang bermain biola itu?!

Seorang pemuda berrambut keriting menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh tiga pemuda lainnya di belakang. Mungkin benar dugaanku bahwa mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat dikagumi karena style dan fashionnya-walaupun pemuda berrambut keriting itu tampak aneh dimataku. Jelas saja aku bukan orang kaya seperti mereka yang terlalu tahu banyak tentang style dunia dan fashion. Bukankah tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu? Di pikiranku hanya bekerja, belajar dan membantu ekonomi keluarga kami.

Ia terlihat menatap seseorang siswa yang berada di dampingnya. Ku kira itu adalah seorang siswa yang membicarakan tentang kemejanya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku berjalan menyusuri tangga.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"_Hanya ada dua kemeja yang sama di negara ini, salah satunya yang ku kenakan saat ini. Apa kalian tahu orang kedua yang mempunyai kemeja yang sama denganku?"_

"_Siapa itu?"_

"_Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke."_

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"_Apa kalian tidak berpikir aku berhasil melebihi dia?"_

"_Pinjamkan kemejamu padaku."_

"_Aku duluan!"_

"_Hey, aku duluan!"_

* * *

Benar dugaanku, dia adalah siswa yang ku maksud. Siswa itu terlihat menunduk saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Pemuda aneh itu mendatangi siswa di sampingnya. "Apakah kita mempunyai masalah?" siswa itu bertanya sembari menunduk.

"Aku memberimu tiga detik." Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika pemuda aneh itu berbicara dengan santainya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tiga,"

"Dua,"

"Satu." siswa itu benar-benar tak dapat berbicara. Aku dapat melihat beberapa kali ia menelan salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Pemuda aneh itu menarik kerah kemeja siswa tersebut sembari menatapnya datar.

"Naruto, apa kau masih menyimpan sisa jus itu?"

"Ya, kau ingin memberikan itu padamu Sasuke?" pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu memberikan botol yang berisi jus jeruk pada pemuda aneh yang bernama Sasuke. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama Sasuke itu. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda keriting aneh ini?

Ia membuka setengah jas siswa tersebut dan menuangkan jus pada kemejanya. Wajah salah satu siswa itu berubah menjadi pucat saat pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memberikan botolnya pada siswa yang di datanginya dan pergi.

"Apakah kamu kau baik-baik saja?" aku dapat menatap dua siswa yang perduli pada siswa yang menangis dan pucat. Aku hanya dapat melongo menatap keempat pemuda itu. Sebenarnya siapa mereka itu?

"Betapa sialannya mereka itu," aku mengumpat di tengah lalu lalang beberapa siswa yang bubuar dari kerumunan sembari menatap mereka pergi. "hah~, apa mereka bisu? Mengapa mereka hanya berdiri ditempatnya dan tidak melakukan sesuatu sedikitpun? Atau jangan-jangan pemuda aneh itu adalah pemuda yang dapat membisukan orang lain? Tapi bagaimana caranya? A-"

"Oh-My-God..." Aku terdiam mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangku dan segera berbalik. "aku tak percaya oleh apa yang aku dengar barusan."

Aku menatap tiga orang siswi yang berpenampilan tak seperti siswi kebangakan lainnya. "Siapa kalian?"

"Kami? Ah, kami belum memperkenalkan siapa kami. Kami adalah... Karin."

"Haruna."

"Shizuka."

Aku dapat menatap mereka bergaya sembari menyebut nama panggilannya masing-masing. Apa semua orang kaya akan bergaya saat memperkenalkan nama mereka?

"Kau dapat memanggil kami dengan The Beauties of Shinwa High." sekarang mereka mengubah gayanya seperti semula. Aku benar-benar dapat bersyukur tak menjadi orang kaya yang harus bergaya saat memperkenalkan nama ku di setiap orangnya, bukankah itu melelahkan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar kamu menyebut sialan pada F4 kami. Apa kau tak tahu siapa mereka?" aku menatap seorang siswi yang bernama Karin.

"F-F apa?" gadis bernama karin itu menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya sembari menatapku. "Jadi orang-orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan adalah F4 yang begitu terkenal itu."

"Terkenal? Lebih dari terkenal!" aku menatap Haruna yang menyanggah perkataanku barusan. Aku kira apa yang aku katakan benar adanya. "Jika kau tak menjaga mulutmu, kau akan mendapat masalah yang besar." Ia mendekatkiku "Kamu hanya seorang laundromat." Ia menepuk bahuku, aku segera memwgang tangannya.

"Bukan laundromat tetapi dry cleaning." mereka tertawa saat aku meluruskan kata-kata gadis ini. "Kenapa?" aku hanya terheran pada tiga gadis ini. bukankah perkataanku benar?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat anak gadis dari seorang dry cleaning." Shizuka tersenyum menatapku. "Ini membuatku terpesona."

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "Lihatlah semua yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan menagihmu."

"Setelah hari pertamamu bersekolah disini dengan sebutan pahlawan super, kami akan melihatnya di lain waktu. Aku kira sebutan itu tidak akan terdengar lagi." Karin tersenyum dengan tatapan tajam kearahku.

"Apa?"

"Panggil kami Princess of F4!" Haruna berteriak memaksaku.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tak ingin melakukannya? Maksudku, bagaimana kalian dapat berpikir mereka adalah orang yang sangat pantas untuk dikagumi?"

"Hello, siswi pindahan. Apa kau tak dapat berpikir bagaimana pesona F4 itu?" Shizuka melototiku dengan mengayunkan kaca pink kecilnya kepadaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Hah~" tiga gadis itu memegang keningnya lalu mereka mengayunkan jemari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan. "ckckck!"

"Teman-teman, ayo." Mereka melipat tangannya lalu menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Karin berbalik dengan menyibakkan rambutnya di ikuti Haruna dan Shizuka lalu meninggalkanku. Sepertinya orang kaya terlalu penuh dengan gaya.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku menatap Inori yang sedang mencari informasi tentang F4 di ruangan keluarga.

"Namikaze Naruto, seorang bluechip dalam bisnis kontruksi. Dia adalah penerus perusahaan Namikaze berbasis kontruksi di Jepang yang menjalin jaringan dibawah perusahaan Uchiha. Bahkan banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa setengah dari pekerjanya adalah gang besar di Jepang sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu termasuk gang keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Jika Namikaze adalah perusahaan berbasis kontruksi lain halnya perusahaan yang berbasis klub malam yang mewah serta mempunyai kontrol yang mutlak atas nilai real estate. Nee, ku kira nama Namikaze Group adalah nama keluarga dari pihak ayah dan Uzumaki Group adalah nama keluarga dari pihak ibu dari Namikaze Naruto. Ckckck." Inori menggeleng. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Ah, lanjutkan informasi tentang yang lainnya."

Inori mengangguk dan mengetik kata kunci berikutnya pada seach angine pada note booknya.

"Gyuza Sai, seorang seniman termuda berbakat yang memulai debut pertamanya pada acara televisi terkenal di jepang. Ia tampil sebagai bintang terkenal yang memiliki talent seni keramik terkenal di dunia. UNESCO memilihnya sebagai salah satu seniman termuda yang terbaik dalam dekade ini. Setidaknya ada seorang anggota F4 yang benar-benar memiliki bakat yang jenius dalam seni. Jangan berpikir bahwa semua orang jenius itu miskin, peninggalan-peninggalan zaman dahulu Jepang yang muncul pada buku sejarah dan keseian kami museum seni terbesar di Jepang adalah kepunyaan mutlak yang dimiliki oleh kakek Gyuza Sai."

Aku hanya dapat menelan salivaku sembari bertatapan dengan Inori. "Itu terlalu berlebihan bukan?"

Ia menyenggol tubuhku. "Ini adalah fakta dimana nee dapat bersekolah dengan mereka pada sekolah terelit di Jepang. Bukannya itu adalah salah satu kebanggaan keluarga? Nee bisa saja setiap hari menatap dua orang itu."

"Ssst, lanjutkan."

Inori mengetik nama anggota F4 selanjutnya. Aku dapat menatap foto keluarga yang terpampang di layar notebook kepunyaan ayah. Siapa dia?

"Bukankah itu foto keluarga presiden lama, Inori?" ia mengangguk.

"Apa nee dapat melihat anak laki-laki yang berada di pangkuannya?" aku segera mengangguk. "dia adalah saalah satu anggota F4 yang bernama Hyuuga Neji."

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat coba membaca judul artikel di atas foto keluarga itu. 'Keluarga Hyuuga Natsuya Mengalami Kecelakaan Fatal, Yang Bertahan Hidup Hanya Cucu yang Berumur Lima Tahun.'

"Apakah Hyuuga Neji adalah cucu dari Hyuuga Natsuya? Apa nee tahu bahwa Hyuuga Art Center adalah tempat bermain Hyuuga Neji? Mereka adalah pemilik Hyuuga Cultural Foundation, sebuah tim sepak bola Eropa dan tim liga besar di dunia. Aku begitu iri pada orang-orang ini."

Aku hanya memandang Inori dengan tatapan yang bingung. "Ah, kalau begitu sudahi saja. Aku tak ingin kamu menjadi orang yang iri." aku bangun dari tempat dudukku namun Inori menarikku kembali untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Bukannya ini informasi penting yang harus nee tahu?" aku menatap matanya yang seperti menyuruhku untuk duduk bersamanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatap monitor notebooknya kembali. Aku dapat melihat seorang pemuda aneh itu lagi. Pemuda berambut keriting dengan gaya anehnya yang menjadi cover salah satu majalah dunia 'Anak muda terkaya didunia'. Tch, apa-apaan itu?

"Jika kamu adalah seorang penduduk Jepang, kamu bahkan tak asing lagi dengan perusahaan elit dan bergengsi di dunia yaitu 'Uchiha Group' yang akan di wariskan kepada anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha yang sukses yang diketahui sebagai ketua F4."

* * *

**F4 in The Morning**

Aroma rerumputan segar dan wewangian bunga-bungaan menyeruak dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa perumahan lama Jepang. Neji berjalan dan berhenti pada lemari putih dan membukanya. Ia memilih kemeja putih dari beberapa koleksi kemeja miliknya untuk dikenakan hari ini.

Sai membuka laci hitam dengan kaca diatasnya. Tampak koleksi dasi dan beberapa koleksi aksesoris lain di dalamnya. Jarinya mengambil sebuah dasi putih dan berjalan kedepan lemari kaca. Ia melilitkan dasinya pada kerah baju kemeja soft blue-nya dan tersenyum ke arah kaca. Tampak senyuman dari bibir soft pink tipisnya dan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto membuka lemari yang berisi sepatu koleksi miliknya dan mengambil sepatu berwarna dark brown miliknya. Ia membuka lemari yang satunya dan mengambil coat hijau keabu-abuan miliknya. Jemari lentiknya membuka kaca pada sisi lemari miliknya dan mengenakan coatnya.

Seorang maid membukakan kain keemasan pada dinding ruang berpakaian kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat beberapa koleksi sepatu buatan desainer terkenal dunia tersusun rapi dibalik kain keemasan tersebut. Sang bungsu Uchiha duduk sembari menunjuk pada salah satu sepatu yang akan ia kenakan. Butler dan maid segera mengambil sepatu tersebut dan mengambil pijakan kaki lalu memakaikan nya pada kaki sang bungsu Uchiha.

Mereka tampak perfect untuk setiap pagi harinya.

* * *

"Orang-orang seperti F4? Luar biasa! Sasakeee! Kau seperti Sushi! Hey F4! Kalian semua seperti lalat! Jika kalian hidup diberkati seharusnya kalian dapat diam dan hidup dengan penuh rasa syukur! Dan beberapa orang dari kalian seharusnya mempunyai rasa yang tidak biasa karena kau adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dari Uchiha Group yang terkenal di dunia! Kau! Aku akan memperingatkanmu bahwa jangan sekali-nya kau menampakkan wajahmu di depanku. Ketika hari itu datang, ketika hari dimana aku dapat memanggilmu dengan panggilan seniorku, hari itu adalah hari dimana aku akan melompat dari atas atap! Aku berjanji akan melakukannya! Kyaaaaaa!"

"Ugh."

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar suara seseorang dan segera berbalik setelah mengumpat dari tempat setinggi ini. Aku menemukan sepasang kaki mengenakan sepatu putih yang segera terlipat seketika aku menyadarinya. Siapa dia?!

**TBC**

* * *

**Hi readers, pertama kali saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih telah membaca chapter lanjutan fanfic ini dan yang kedua saya ingin meminta maaf karena update yang lama sekali. Gomen membuat readers menunggu lama untuk update-an fanfic ini .v**

**Saya benar-benar sibuk di duta. Lalu terimakasih banyak untuk review-annya. Tentang NaruShion saya akan membuat di fanfic lainnya. Sebenarnya saya bukan author yang mengkhususkan pairing. Saya hanya mengkondisikan tiap char dengan tokoh yang ingin saya pakai. Jadi gomen, disini tidak ada pairing NaruShionnya.^^**

**Untuk fanfic yang nyaris sama, saya baru tahu tentang itu. Saya mengakui banyak sekali latar maupun alur dan yang lainnya yang saya ambil pada drama korea yang berjudul Boys Before Flowers pada fanfic ini. Dapat dikatakan saya menuangkan seluruhnya pada fanfic ini walaupun ada dari sebagian ceritanya yang saya tambahkan ataupun saya potong. ^^v**

**Ok, PLEASE REVIEW.^^**


End file.
